


A Place in the World

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt: telepathy.





	A Place in the World

Andrew was eight when he realized the voice inside his head wasn't his. It took him a while to figure it out. The words were so often the same. He was lonely. He was scared. He was hungry. He was hurt. The world was too loud and he couldn't find a place in it.

_I want my mom._ It echoed in his head like every other thought but he knew it wasn't his. Because he didn't have a mother. She left him. She abandoned him to be beaten, to be abused, to be alone. He would never forgive her for that.

_Who are you?_ He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. _I'm Andrew._

Confusion filled his mind. _I'm not Andrew. I'm Aaron._

Andrew squeezed his eyes shut tighter and thought of his street address, his school, anything. 

The picture of a park popped into his head. He had walked by the entryway before but he had never been allowed to go inside. An unmistakable memory of flying down the slide on the playground played in vivid colour beneath hits closed eyelids. 

Andrew snuck out at the next available opportunity and walked to the park. The boy who stood by the slide could have been his reflection. And Andrew thought maybe he did have a place in this world after all.


End file.
